Everyone and Chef Hatchet
.]]The conflict between Chef Hatchet and virtually everyone in the Total Drama franchise can be looked upon as his believing the contestants lack respect for authority. Furthermore, they absolutely hate his atrocious cooking. Nevertheless, Chef does not really have a conflict with each and every individual person due to a lack of true interaction with them. However, there are a good number of special cases where some have either earned his respect or have earned his wrath. Beth Beth is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Bridgette Chef Hatchet and Bridgette have a conflict based on their seemingly clashing personalities. Bridgette is a very positive and upbeat person who is also a vegetarian. Chef is a hard-nosed, strict individual who believes meat is the most essential ingredient to any food he serves. This apparent dislike for one another first occurred on Total Drama Island during Brunch of Disgustingness when Bridgette outright refused to eat the final dish as it was dolphin wieners, which made Chef angry was what he perceived as a lack of appreciation for his hard work at cooking the food. Later in the hide and seek challenge, Chef considered not spraying Bridgette with super soaker after finding her since she was already sprayed by skunks, though he relented after she pleaded with him. They have since tried to avoid making contact with each other in Total Drama Academy however possible. Chris McLean :See Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean for more information. Cody Cody is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Courtney Courtney appears to have a minor form of conflict with Chef, though they have hardly had any sort of interaction as it is. Their conflict is mostly a smaller piece within the greater rivalry between Chef Hatchet and Duncan as that would set the foundation for Courtney developing a relationship with Duncan. Having had enough of Duncan's disrespect for his authority during a challenge on Total Drama Island where he ran the campers through his version of boot camp, Chef would punish Duncan by forcing him to spend the night in the boathouse. This would result in Courtney talking to Duncan and in turn him convincing her to break the rules by stealing fresh food without Chef noticing, an act that turned her on. As the boot camp continued, Courtney ended up being eliminated from the challenge. As it happened, she told Chef to take a "chill pill." Chef was infuriated, but he was just as surprised as everyone else that she would say something so bold that he could not take back to her. Later, when Courtney was illegally eliminated from the competition, Chef joined Chris McLean in roughly dragging Courtney down the Dock of Shame and throwing her onto the Boat of Losers while she threatened to sue. They have very much avoided each other in Total Drama Academy, wanting to have as little contact with one another as possible. DJ DJ is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Chef did partake in a bet with Jessica in which he believed Katie had a crush on DJ, though he ended up losing when it was revealed that her attraction was for Noah. Duncan :See Chef Hatchet and Duncan for more information Ezekiel Ezekiel is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Although it is implied that at some point long before the first challenge at Camp Wawanakwa, Chef had Ezekiel and Noah tied up and was about force-feed them his cooking. Geoff Geoff is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Their only one real form of interaction coming when all the campers are trying out Chef's cooking for the first time and Geoff suggested to Chris McLean if they could order a pizza instead. Chef responded by throwing a butcher knife at him, causing Geoff to quickly retract his suggestion. Gwen The interaction between Gwen and Chef is rather unique. There is a lingering conflict between them. However, Chef does have a sense of respect for her. This is came as a result of a challenge on Total Drama Island where Chef ran the contestants through his version of boot camp. When Gwen asked to go to the bathroom, he had her, instead, clean up the bathroom floor. Yet Gwen would keep her head high and ultimately win the challenge for her team. Chef congratulated her by saluting and saying that he would "go to war with her any day," though she said that she would keep that in mind when choosing her career. Despite the respect that he had for her, Chef still maintained a sense of conflict against her. When the competition came down to the final four, Chef took over hosting duties during one challenge and had the girls race the boys out of a specific spot in the forest and back to the campgrounds. Chef called Gwen and Heather as "Grim and Grimmer" in the process. At the Campfire Ceremony, he explained to Gwen's horror that he wanted to read her diary when she was lost in the forest. They have had little interaction on Total Drama Academy, though it is implied that Chef maintains a level of respect for her as she tries to exploit loopholes in her contract as a means of going after Chris McLean's pockets. Harold Though they have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another, Harold apparently has a small conflict going with Chef. This is mostly as a result of when they first met on Total Drama Island. Harold tried to explain to Chef as the latter hand handing him his food that without enough sugar he would get hypoglycemics bad. Chef merely responded by telling him that he would get "a whole lotta shut the heck up!" Chef did have a moment of admiration for Harold. He noted that the love haikus Harold wrote to LeShawna were "spicy." Nevertheless, he had to pulled Harold apart from LeShawna as they were kissing and throw him onto the Boat of Losers since he had been eliminated. They have not had a whole lot of interactions on Total Drama Academy, in large part to Harold being more preoccupied with his feud with LeShawna against Courtney and Duncan. Heather Chef Hatchet has a conflict with Heather primarily due to her clashing with his sense of respectability. He also dislikes how she misrepresents authority, bucks his own authority, and just generally hates her overall mean and vain attitude towards the others. Heather, on the other hand, sees Chef as nothing more than an overgrown failure unable to accept that he is terrible at cooking. Their first form of conflict outside of her dislike for his cooking came during the treasure chest hunt challenge. The key Heather had to retrieve was guarded by Chef. She eventually managed to succeed when she grabbed it while he took a quick nap. Later in the hide and seek challenge, Chef was hunting after all the remaining campers at that point. He was furious to find Heather and Lindsay hiding out in his kitchen and proceeded to chase after them. He managed to shoot them down with his super soaker before either could reach the lifeguard chair. When Chef took over hosting duties for a day, he made Heather team up with her most hated rival Gwen, referring to them as "Grim and Grimmer." During the Campfire Ceremony, he revealed to her shock and horror that he planned on relaxing with Heather's facials while she was lost in the forest. Chef would ultimately have a hand in her elimination, literally, as he was about to shave her head as part of the dare given to her when she kicked the electric shaver out of his hand, an act that Chris McLean would interpret as her refusing and therefore grounds for automatic elimination even though the shaver landed on her head and shaved a good chunk of her hair off. They have since had very minimal interaction on Total Drama Academy, although it is rather apparent that both still have a strong dislike for one another; Heather more so for Chef since he had a role to play in humiliating her with her elimination. Izzy :See Chef Hatchet and Izzy for more information. Justin Justin is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Katie and Sadie Katie and Sadie are among the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. LeShawna Much like Gwen, LeShawna has an interesting form of interaction with Chef. They seemingly have a conflict, however he also has respect for her. This was because of her winning the hide and seek challenge on Total Drama Island by successfully hiding from Chef in the lake and waiting for him to be preoccupied capture the other campers before being found sitting on the lifeguard chair, thereby claiming invincibility. Since Chef was a master trapper and huntsman, he respected her for being able to avoid his capture and even making him forget that she was active in the challenge until it was too late. They have had very little to no interaction in Total Drama Academy due primarily to her being preoccupied with her feud with Harold against Courtney and Duncan. Lindsay Chef Hatchet appears to have a bit of dislike for Lindsay, something that she is oblivious to. He considers her to be absolutely useless given her lack of intellect. Because of their initial lack of interaction at the beginning of Total Drama Island, Lindsay sees Chef's sudden appearance before her as unexpected and has grown terrified of him whenever they interact. That much Chef does not seem to mind about her as he sees it a sign of her recognizing his authority. The first major encounter came during a challenge where Chef ran the campers through his version of boot camp. Lindsay became the first contestant to drop out. While Chef would initially tell her that she had nothing to regret, he drastically changed his tone and yelled at her for letting her team down by being the first to quit. She would begin to show signs of fearing him, first when he was about to shave her head during a series of torture challenges and then later in the hide and seek challenge when he hunted after the campers. Lindsay's inability to find suitable hiding places constantly put her at a panic and she was eventually found when she tried to hide with Heather in the kitchen. They have since not had a whole lot of interaction on Total Drama Academy. However, Chef had slightly encouraged Lindsay to progress with her relationship with Tyler as the effects of the non-toxic love gas used in Heartbreak Hotel in the Week 8 Challenge Night still lingered. He would do so by playing Marvin Gaye songs while the cameras in the rooms were temporarily turned off due to construction being done in the living space of Riker Hall. Noah There appears to be a minor bit of conflict between Noah and Chef. When they first met on Total Drama Island, Chef looked upon Noah and insinuated that he was too thin by saying, "Yo, scrawny kid! Give me yo' plate!" He would then give him an extra serving of his dish to Noah's lunch tray. It is implied that later on Chef would tie up Noah and Ezekiel so that he could force-feed them his cooking to which he stuck his entire arm into at one point. While they have had very little interaction in Total Drama Academy, they have crossed paths at least once. Chef was allowed to serve his cooking at Richmore Academy in a separate buffet line. When he expressed bewilderment at how no one would eat his food, Noah compared his cooking to disgusting, inedible objects that Chef would admit were indeed actual ingredients to his food. In addition, Chef bet against Noah being the one Katie was crushing on and ultimately lost to Jessica. Owen Chef Hatchet and Owen do not appear to have any sort of conflict. However, Chef has appeared irritated, annoyed, or disgusted by Owen's eating habits, much to his own disbelief considering he cooks what has often been called by others as terrible food. Though not out of any true malice, he generally calls Owen "Tubby." In a challenge where Chef took over hosting duties for a day, Chef was angry at Owen for eating the sticky buns he cooked as he was going to eat them himself. He later revealed in the Campfire Ceremony, to Owen's shock and horror, that he was going to eat Owen's snack stash while he was lost in the forest. Chef threw up at the sight of Owen willingly eat dog food as part of a dare given to him. They have since had little to no contact in Total Drama Academy. Regardless, Chef does not necessarily dislike Owen since he is the one person who actually compliments his cooking. Trent Trent is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. Tyler Tyler is one of the many contestants Chef does not really have a conflict with given that they have hardly had any sort of interaction either on Total Drama Island or Total Drama Academy to date. At one point, Chef had Tyler eat a crispy chicken for breakfast. When Tyler took a bite, a real chicken popped out, causing him to scream as he had a fear of chickens. Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone Interactions